The Road Of America
by AwesomePanda24
Summary: The Road Of America was a bumpy one; to go from an uncivilized land mass to the major world power that it is today. Join America in this story, going through his history. America's journey from Columbus to today- or maybe even World War 3. This is not a flashback story! It's actually him in these events...well, you know! I suck at summaries. Please read though! Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for taking time out of your life to read this :) THIS IDEA CAME FROM MY OLD BEIJING248 ACCOUNT! I DID NOT STEAL.**

* * *

Waves crashed against the pure sand, warming up by the sun's glare. The ocean was bright blue, like the high daytime sky, and contained a variety of creatures. Wind passed by suddenly, blowing the tall grasses gracefully. Several songbirds began to harmonize in a calming tune, making it blissful paradise for anyone who called the land home.

A little boy sat in an oak tree, watching the sea with his crystal blue eyes. His hair blew with the soft breeze, sending the golden locks in different directions. The natives referred to him as America, the one that guided them. He had been alive for little over a century, which they considered to be God-like.

He sat in that tree when the sun was high every day. At times, the natives watched him, admiring his youth and mentality. Today was not one of those days.

America saw a ship come his direction. He didn't know what it was, so he ran toward the shore to find out. The waves came larger and harder as the ship came closer. He trotted out to the shallow water and gasped as the cold, salty liquid made contact with his feet. He lifted his foot up and kicked the water, sending a miniature splash to his side.

Giggling, America continued to do this until a large shadow was casted over him. He looked up to see three large ships just a few feet ahead of him. America's eyes bulged out and his little legs went stampeding off to land. He kept going, reaching the tree he was previously resting on, and using that as a shield.

America watched an anchor be dropped to the ocean floor, causing the ships to stop. A small rope-ladder was let off the side of the largest one, He saw a strange man come down the ladder and onto his land.

America's legs shook with intense fear. The only other people he had met were the natives. Could this guy be bad? What if he decided to rest in America's favorite tree?! The little one would certainly not allow that to happen!

So, in spite of being scared, America charged toward this man, yelling,

"DON'T TAKE MY TREE!"

The man gasped and fell backwards once tackled by America. He peered into the man's eyes.

"Why are you here?" he questioned. The man threw his arms up and flailed them around.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he cried. "I CAME HERE TO EXPLORE! IF YOU DON'T HURT ME, I'LL MAKE PASTA!"

America blinked in shock at his instant victory. He stepped off the man, who sat up and smiled, rubbing his watery eyes.

"Thank you for sparing me! My name is Christopher Columbus! I come from Italy!"

"I'm America!" America stated with a sudden mood shift. "I come from…here!"

Christopher laughed, standing up and pointing to his ships.

"These are my ships! The big one is the Nina; the others are the Pinta and the Santa Maria!"

"They're so cool!" America exclaimed, smiling up at Christopher. "So, how far away is Italy?"

"A _long _way away," Christopher sighed. "It took me a while to get here, but now I am! So, what do you call this place?"

"America?" America asked, completely unsure. "It's just that…nobody's named it! But, I do know that this is my land!"

Christopher chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair before pausing.

"Are there others here?" he asked.

America nodded happily, running toward the forest with Christopher on his trail.

"Yeah, they're right here!" America responded, pushing a branch out of the way, revealing a small tribe of tan, nude people. They sat by a fire, eating what seemed to be venison.

"Hello!" America greeted to the tribe. They smiled at him, watching a little girl run to hug him.

"I missed you!" she told him, a hint of sadness in her voice..

"I was only gone for a day, Little Bird!" he laughed. "But I brought a friend!"

America moved the branches to show Christopher to the tribe. They gasped, noticing that he had several layers of weird and intricate cloth wrapped around him. Christopher cleared his throat, standing up straight.

"Me, Christopher!" he stated slowly. "What..your…names?"

A tall woman sighed, holding her son tightly.

"I am Sun Lily," she introduced. "I understand you fine. You don't have to talk to us like we're idiots."

"Sun Lily," the biggest and strongest man said, "do not be rude to this man. I'm sure he comes with gifts for I, Chief Black Grass."

Christopher took an interest in his feet, staring at tehm.

"Not exactly," he chuckled nervously. "You see, I thought this island wouldn't have anyone on it, so I didn't bring-"

"Then get out of my sight at once!" Black Grass growling, flashing him a glare.

Christopher nodded sadly and began to walk back. America frowned at Black Grass before catching up to his Italian friend.

"Where are you going?" America asked, stumbling over a tree root.

"Home," Christopher replied, walking toward the shore. Tears filled America's eyes, turning them a grey color.

"B-But you just got here!" he complained.

Christopher kneeled down and smiled.

"I have to report back to Queen Isabella," he explained, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a little circular device that held a red arrow. It moved whenever he turned.

"Take this," Christopher said, putting it in America's hand. "It's called a 'compass.' It will guide in whatever direction you need to go; hopefully the right one."

With that, Christopher left, his three ships fading out into the sunset. America studied the compass, discovering the numbers on the back. "1492

At the time, America didn't care. But he would soon realize that it was a date he would never forget. It was a date that shaped his life.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? More to come, weekly updates. Please, PLEASE, give me constructive criticism. It's all I'm asking. I want your opinion on what I need to improve on or if it was good or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Listen….**_

I'm extremely sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. I haven't forgotten about these stories, there's just a lot going on in my life…a lot of negative things. But you guys probably don't even care; you just want to read, right?

I just don't feel able to write with all this pressure…I was hoping you could understand this dilemma. My soul isn't really into the writing every time I try to conjure a new chapter, and I despise the feeling. It's an empty feeling…and I hate it.

Again, I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, just…between worrying about school, looking for a job (which really isn't too easy for a 15-year-old), having arguments at one parent's house that make me burst into tears, and adjusting to a new house with the other parent, I've been very negative and depressed.

So, I thank you for understanding, and I'll update as soon as I lift my spirit back up!


	3. IMPORTANT FREAKING NOTICE!

**So…hey.**

**It's been a little while, my dear friends, but rest assured; I'M BACK BABY~! At least for now. I promise you updates within the next two weeks :3**

**Also, I've decided that everyone who reviews/ follows my stories shall be called "pandas!" So, if you review or follow, then you are a part of the AwesomePanda24 Club. 'Cause you're just so special to me!  
A lot's been going on lately, but I SWEAR I shall update these stories. I was also thinking of doing a Doctor Who (2005 Edition) crossover with Hetalia or Death Note…maybe even Soul Eater! What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, since you probably don't care and didn't read this far, THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT! I love you, my pandas, and hopefully this will be the last little author note chapter for a very long time.**

**ARE YOU EXCITED? YEAAAAAAAAH!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL GO EAT CUPCAKES AND BE HAPPY.**

**From AwesomePanda24, with love :D**


End file.
